


You can be the Boss

by Kimonohi_Tsuki



Series: Studying languages with Reborn [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bad English, British English, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, English, Everyone Loves Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimonohi_Tsuki/pseuds/Kimonohi_Tsuki
Summary: Tsuna not only does not want to join the mafia, he really does not believe he is capable of inheriting the Vongola. His doubts go beyond that, born of a great doubt that he has about himself and what he is capable of. Can Reborn make him realize that he is already a boss?Either way, it wouldn't hurt to have some help for that, all for the good of his Heaven!
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Series: Studying languages with Reborn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You can be the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm writing stories in other languages for to practice, first in Spanish, later in English that's my third language. (I'm brazilian, so I'm speaking portuguese how firts language)  
> Buuut, I'm not a fluent in English, then you should to wait for errors, even if so, I hope you can appreciate the story!
> 
> If you liked, I can try to translate more.
> 
> Good reading!
> 
> That story is based on the music "King" by Lauren Aquilina, I recommend listening while you read.

He was sitting in an arid, rocky field, didn't know how he got there, but him hyperintuition didn't warn him there was something wrong in that whole place, so even though it said that what saw wasn't real, he didn't worried and then relax.

Maybe he was dreaming.

It was then that he began to hear a voice, a familiar voice, but somehow distorted due to the breadth of the place where he was, leaving it as a simple echo, so he could not recognize it.

\- You're alone.

The voice was right, his subconscious seemed to answer for him, agreeing with the voice before he could do anything about it. From an early age Tsuna had that feeling, it was born after a visit from his father and his kind boss. That day his whole body became frozen and everything around him got cold.

It just seemed that, out of nowhere, the simple fact of walking had become difficult, and there was nothing that could cope with that.

\- You're on your own.

Yes, once he perceived that his mother himself not expected anything from him, there was no more doubt in his being that even though she looked after him, he was alone in the world, Nana said one time that his father had become stars in heaven, then he deduced that he was dead, so yes, he had been left alone, because there was no one who really believed in him, besides Iemitsu and himself.

\- So what, have you gone blind? Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?

It was easy to put it that way, but yes. One day Tsuna simply decided that he was not worth it, that nothing he did would ever work, no matter how hard he will try, he hadn't even reached his ten years and everyone at school, even his own mother at home, called him "dame-Tsuna." One day, he just gave up and I accept that they should be right.

He was a good-for-nothing no matter what he did, then why keep trying? That conclusion caused his attempts to get things done to begin to diminish rapidly, and his lack of skill, born of the day his body got frozen, along with his lack of interest, made the offense come true, became a complete useless in front of society.

He no longer possessed any belief in himself, there was nothing that someone like him could achieve, his goal in life was simply exist.

\- Glass half empty, glass half full. Well, either way you won't be going thirsty.

Yes, it's true, over time he ended up accepting that this was his destiny and nothing will ever change that. He accept that this was his reality, and he allowed himself to become completely Dame-Tsuna, it was simple, but at the same time comfortable, to be in the place that everyone believed he should be.

\- Count your blessings not your flaws.

What qualities? He was thinking with scorn, Dame-Tsuna has no qualities.

As in response, some flowers began to grow around him.

"-It's not true" – That was Haru's voice, closer than the first, so recognizable. – "Tsuna has a big heart! He's very kind and always helps others no matter what!"

He knew what it was like to be alone and not have anyone willing to help, so he...

"-You're also EXTREMELY strong Sawada!" – Ryohei's voice interrupted his self-depreciation.

"-You defeated each and every one of the enemies who standed in his way, Decimo!" - Loyally added Gokudera.

"-And you did not kill any of them, even though you could do it." – Yamamato followed – "-Because you have a great heart, and you believe that everyone deserves the hands that you extend, his hands do not allow them to fall. His hands doesn't allow us to fall."

He closed his eyes and with that felt his heart squeeze, as much as his friends said that, he couldn't really believe in their words, because he knew that he had only achieved those things thanks to Reborn, he was nothing without his tutor.

\- You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound.

Sound? Yes, in the sound of everyone's laughter, of their taunts, of their derisions, of course, all his self-confidence had been broken at four, perhaps five years, and there was nothing left. Neither Reborn nor his friends could change that. The truth is, they had a super-valued picture of him and they did deaf ears of his grievances.

They were those who had lost their minds, not him.

\- There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown

What's a lot else in himself? Not without Reborn, without his tutor, he was nothing. And own Arcobaleno had already confessed that he would not remain by his side forever, in other words, he would never manage to assume Vongola if the little one was not with him, because without him it was only Dame-Tsuna.

\- You're in control.

No, that wasn't true, he was never in control of his life, he no had choice when was sealed, no one ever heard it when he said he didn't want to be the "decimo", he was just a useless doll in the hands of fate.

\- Rid of the monsters inside your head

That wasn't possible, those monsters were already so rooted in his being that he couldn't just get rid of they same if he wanted to do, there was no way not to hear the voices anymore, those voices that kept telling him that he was useless.

He knew that the title they so wanted he to accept would end up snitching him, that he would die in a horrible way, and then those who had the wrong mink of him, his family, would see, like the others, that he was useless.

\- Put all your faults to bed.

He couldn't just leave "Dame-Tsuna", leave him at home in Japan and turn his back on him, he was part of himself, whose he really was. He always would wake up with him, by then Dame would bring him down with the simplest moves, reminding him how useless he was at every turn of his day.

After he was sealed, there was nothing he could do well without help.

"-I don't understand why you fight so much with yourself, Omnivorous" – That was clearly Hibari's voice. – "-You think you're smaller than a herbivore, as if it were the very plant devoured by one, when you don't really see that you're already the leader of the herd."

But he was forced, and he wasn't alone, he couldn't really to be...

-You can be King again

He couldn't, no matter how crazy Reborn's workouts are, or when he will push himself, nothing would ever make him good enough to be the 10th Vongola. His tutor was only wasting his time, Reborn himself would one day realize that he will never manage to turn a loser into a boss.

\- You don't get what all this is about, you're too wrapped up in your self-doubt.

There is nothing to understand. Besides that Sawada Tsunayoshi is not who his friends think he is, the incredible person they believe they follow does not exist, there is only Dame-Tsuna, who depends on Reborn to do the slightest thing.

\- You've got that young blood, set it free.

There was in those words the same confidence that Reborn placed in him in the future, the same that his twenty-five-year-old version seemed to believe he possessed. But he knew better, he had no light in him, none strong enough to change the darkness of the mafia.

Even after the seal was broken by Reborn's insane, sequential shoots.

\- There's method in my madness.

That is just an excuse to have fun with your student's misfortune.

-There's no logic in your sadness.

How not?

"-Because you are not alone, Sawada Tsunayoshi, you say that you cannot do anything without help. Well then, don't be alone. Count on all those you helped, count on the mist to hide you when you want to hide from the world, but don't deprive yourself of the sun because you don't think you're good enough. "

That was Mukuro, but it should be his imagination, the Italian would never say that kind of thing to him, with such confidence and not at all veiled devotion.

-You don't gain a single thing from misery.

Yes, indeed, that was true, but ...

"-Dame-Tsuna can't really believe in all those horrible things! I, the great Lambo, will not allow anyone to insult Tsuna-nii besides Lambo! Not even himself!"

"-Ugly, Lambo! Don't say "Dame" to Tsuna more! "

He opened his eyes. The rocky field was beginning to fill with more and more flowers, and further, now there were all his friends, no, his family, smiling for him, except for Hibari and Mukuro, but they were still there, and that meant a lot.

-Guys… -He said feeling a warm sensation in his chest.

-We all believe in you, Tsuna - Kyoko spoke with his big smile.

\- Tsuna-nii saved us all! How can he think so little of himself? - Fuuta asked in tears.

\- You're a boss already, Tsuna - Dino agreed.

\- And if you don't believe in that, I'll make you eat my cakes until you understand or die- Bianchi finished.

\- HIIIEE!

\- Take it from me, Tsuna. - Eyelash, the voice from before now became closer, and thus he could finally recognize it. - You can be the Boss.

-Reborn ... -Tears began to fall from her eyes as he began to lose him strength due to emotion, he was going to end up on his knees to the ground, but someone held him.

-Boss, I'm very sorry to do that with you - Chrome's shy voice said, holding him with more strength than he ever believed she had.

Her words to he made no sense, but that didn't matter when his entire family, even his Mist and Cloud, approached him with words of affection and support.

And so little by little, in very small steps, he began to believe them.

-.-.-.-

\- Are you sure we should be doing that to the Boss? - Chrome questioned, wiping the tears from her and the tears from his boss lying on the bed in his room, fast asleep.

\- His insecurity is deeply rooted, even after the seal was broken, the scars are still there, that's why we must work on his consciousness and his subconscious as well, until he believes in himself again as he should - The Arcobaleno explained sitting on the shoulder of the girl who had the tip of the trident on the forehead of her Heaven. - Thanks for his help, Chrome.

She allowed herself to smile, and before answering she leaned down and kissed her boss on the cheek, who now had a shy smile on him humid face.

-All for my Heaven. - She finally said.

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to create a series of small stories in order to continue improving in my other languages, so if you liked this, please let me know ~


End file.
